Christmas Disaster
by Nalurah
Summary: What do you get when you put a couple of teenagers in one big house? Chaos, Love, foodfights and a lot of trouble!
1. Wake Up Call

Authoress: Nalurah

Sub-Authoress: Moondalian (Leila)

Sub-sub-Authoress: Karai

Ok first of all i'll introduce the characters because else you won't understand the story.

* * *

Gohan: He's 17, has a big ego because he is the strongest in the universe, can beat anyone and sure the hell knows it. He loves to use sarcasme and can sometimes be a real perv.

Pan: She came back to the past (don't ask why because the story is just waaaaaaaaay to long and you'll find out in the story), she's 16 and second strongest. But she hides a mystery, what could that be? She also loves to use sarcasme but is mostly serious, she's very smart and you wouldn't want to mess with her.

Leila: Well this is of course our sub-authoress Moondalian. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, has a sharp tongue and is right behind Pan in strength. Her addiction is shopping and sometimes alcohol, mostly when she's with Jamie.

Goten: Well as we all know that he's Gohan's little brother but he has a different age 'cause he's 12. He's the weakest together with Trunks who is his best friend.

Trunks: He's 14 and he and Goten are best friends. Trust me, they can be really annoying when they are together.

Geta: Ah, the first OC. Okay so he's always a Super-Saiyan 3 so that about covers his looks. He's Gohan's best friend, 17 years old. He is just a little weaker then Leila. If you want to know more then you should read Nalurah's Profile.

Jamie: The second OC. She's Gohan's twin sister, has blonde shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She's bossy and has a bit of a temper. Her strength is about the same as Geta's. Her addiction is also shopping and alcohol when she's with Leila. Read more on Nalurah's profile.

Hirou: He'll appear in the third chapter. He's a romantic, good-looking guy. But before you start yelling that you've found your dreamboy, he can sometimes be a big perv. The most important thing to him is love and that is for a reason, but you'll find that out later.

Karai: This is our tortured sub-sub authoress. She has demi-long brown hair and blue eyes. She is the one that we will torture the most in this ficca. She's just a bit stronger then Trunks and Goten but if those two work together they can take her.

Tea: Okay, so we stole her from Yu-gi-oh. For those who don't know that anime, let us introduce her to you. She's an annoying girl who does nothing else then give friendship speeches, smile and other annoying things. In this fic she has an obsession with Gohan. She wants nothing more than to be his girlfriend. She has brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

Anna: She's Tea's best friend which should give you a pretty good image of her personality since it's about the same only she wants nothing more then to be Geta's girlfriend. She has mid back light green hair and brown eyes.

Tina: She will come later in the fic, as the new friend of Tea and Anna, that will describe for the behaviour I guess. The only thing she wants to be is Hirou's girlfriend. She has long blond hair and always wears ballet clothes. Why? Don't ask me, I don't know.

* * *

Ok now I'll just start the fic. Have fun!

**Chapter 01: Wake Up Call!**

It's was early in the morning and a black haired girl was walking silently through the hallway. She stopped at a huge door with a big K on it. The girl opened the door silently and walked in the room. In the middle of the room was a huge bed and in that bed was a girl sleeping. The girl had demi-long brown hair and a big bunny PJ. She was snoring like a pig and the room actually looked like a pigsty.

"Karai there are butterflies in you room!" The black haired girl screamed

"Aaaaaaaaaaah the evil butterflies are attacking! I knew it! They are going to take over the world! Where is my flamethrower?" The once sleeping girl, going by the name Karai yelled, jumping out of her bed

From the hallway they heard a female voice scream: "Karai! You Baka, it's only twelve in the morning! So shut up!"The female from whom the voice belonged entered the room. She had shoulder length blond hair and an angry expression on her face. She had her hands in her side and was glaring at Karai. "Don't ever yell in the morning again!" She hissed.

"Actually it's noon!" The black haired girl smirked before she turned towardsKarai."And don't you dare use a flamethrower!" The black haired girl said warningly.

"Ow, shut up Pan!" The blond haired girl said as she gave Pan a warning look.

"Jamie would you shut up yourself!" a male voice yelled from another direction.

"Gohan shut up yourself or I won't make breakfast!" Jamie yelled back.

"Nooooo!" two younger voices yelled suddenly.

"Yelling, screaming and now we've got our two clowns. Ow yeah, just an average morning in this house." The black haired girl named Pan said sarcasticly as she leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms.

Two small boys walked in the room, both with a shocked expression on their face. Both looked as if they were about to faint. One of the small boys had blue hair and the other one had black hair. The black haired boy worean orange gi and the blue haired boy wore a dark blue gi.

"Aaawwww, what is it? Are the two little boys scared?" Pan said in a childish voice.

"N…no… no breakfast… That is inhuman!" said the black haired of the two small boys. He gave Jamie a frightened look.

"No breakfast… That's just evil Jamie!" said the blue haired one of the two small boys.

"Yeah I know, I have an idea, I'll make breakfast for everyone except for you two." Jamie smirked.

The boys turned paler when Jamie said that. There was a silence and then the two boys fainted.

"Hey Goten, Trunks all the food in the world has disappeared!" Pan said while smirking evilly.

"Noooooo!" They both yelled in shock. They both rose at the same time, and knocked their heads against the ceiling.

"Ouch! Who did this to me!" the black haired boy named Goten whined.

"Hah, I knew it! I knew that they wouldn't notice it if I let them float to the ceiling so they would knock their head!" Pan smirked.

"Pan you're just to evil!" Gohan said while entering the pigsty.

"Why thank you, Gohan." Pan answered as she bowed in return of the compliment.

"Uhm… what are you guys doing in my room?" Karai asked softly.

"Breathing, letting blood flow through our veins etc… etc… And by the way, this is no room, this is a pigsty." Gohan responded.

"Now I have to agree with that. Karai have you never heard of cleaning?" Pan asked.

"What's cleaning?" Karai asked as she walked over to the bookshelf to look it up in the dictionary.

Pan rose aneyebrow as she saw howKarai tried to find the meaning of the word cleaningunder the 'K'. "Never mind! I give up." Pan said as she threw her hands up in the air. She then walked out of the room muttering something which sounded a lot like 'lazy pig'.

At the same time the smell of pancakes entered the room which was a sign that Jamie was making breakfast. "Pancakes yay!" the two small boys squealed as they ran towards the kitchen. Then they knocked against a wall that was suddenly placed in their runway. "Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!" they both screamed before fainting again. "What did I do?" Pan said in an angelic voice while using puppy dog eyes.

"You know, it's a good thing that they're unconscious, they're really afraid of that look." Gohan smirked.

"Would everybody get the hell out of my room!" Karai screamed with a high pitched voice.

"Let me call you back on that one," Pan said, "now where was I... Ooh yeah torturing Trunks and Goten!"

Then suddenly they heard a male voice yell; "No! It can't be! Not this time of the year! The evil is coming!"

Everybody roared with laughter. "You know that Santa Clause phobia of Geta is really getting out of hand." Gohan said.

"Ow shut up Gohan!" Jamie yelled from the kitchen.

"Ahh protecting your boyfriend... how cute!" A female voice said from the doorway.

"Aah bummer it was just nice and quiet around here. And by the way he's not my boyfriend!" Jamie snapped back.

"Ow yeah really quiet with two little boys screaming like idiots and walls being moved. And by the way you're just in denial." The female voice answered sarcastic.

"Well in this house that _is_ quiet, Leila. And shut up about me and Geta." Jamie yelled back from the kitchen.

"Oh! I forgot! It must be extra quiet with an insane blond yelling from the kitchen." Leila said with a smirk.

A pancake flew out of the kitchen and struck Leila in the face. "Hah got you there!" Jamie smirked.

"Foodfight!" the two boys who just got concious again yelled.

"If you start a food fight then I'll personally kick you to the other side of the universe!" Pan snapped.

"Well actually the other side of the universe is pretty nice around this time of the year!" Goten smirked.

"Then I guess you won't mind spending some time there." Pan snapped back.

"But... but... Then I would miss my pancakes!" Goten whined.

Pan rolled her eyes: "Whatever."

"Breakfast!" Jamie yelled from the kitchen. Everybody stormed like mad men towards the kitchen.


	2. Foodfights and school trouble

Hey guys, we here is another insane chapter. By the way, I'm just writing this story because I'm bored so don't expect to much of it. If you want to read a serious story then go read The Lake.

* * *

Chapter two, Foodfights and school trouble 

Gohan, Goten and Trunks would probably have eaten all the pancakes before the rest arrived in the diningroom, but Pan put a shield in front of them so they just knocked their heads again.

"Pan! Drop that shield now!" the three boys yelled while rubbing their heads. The rest of the gang rolled over with laughter.

"I will, after we have had breakfast as well, seeing the fact that you three would have eaten half of it already." Pan responded.

"But...but... I want more pancakes!" Goten whined.

"My.. my.. what an interesting object to talk about.. pancakes" Leila said sarcastic.

"I know, but nothing is more important then pancakes." Jamie smirked.

"Somebody finally understands that it is all about pancakes!" Goten said happily.

"Now that's not true, it's all about me." Gohan faked.

"Well, we know who has got Kaïba's ego today!" Pan said sarcastic as she walked into the kitchen with a hidden smirk on her face, she was planning something.

"Who me?" Gohan responded in an angelic voice.

"No, Santa Clause." Pan said sarcastic.

"Aaaah he's here! Keep it away from me! The evil has come!" Geta screamed while running out of the room.

Everybody else roared with laughter while Jamie ran after Geta to get him back.

Suddenly Pan entered the room with and evil smirk on her face

"Karai, I have a surprise for you." Pan said in an angelic voice while holding a plate with on it: a pancake with a sirup butterfly.

"Aaaah get it away from me!" Karai screamed while she grabbed the pancake and threw it in the fireplace and then lit the fire,"Burn, you evil butterfly! burn! muahahahahaha!"

"Ok... now that's just sick!" Pan said while she rose an eyebrow. She walked over to the wall and leaned against it Vegeta style.

"S...s...she...She burned the food!" Goten and Trunks screamed, "How dare you harm that innocent pancake!" They looked as if they could trangle Karai.

"Goten, If you don't stop with your little food protection program you'll never get breakfast anymore!" Gohan said to his little brother.

"W...wh...who are you! What have you done to my brother! He would never refuse to give me food!" Goten said frightened.

"Chill Goten, you just need to shut up about your pancakes. It's driving me insane" Gohan said.

"You already are insane..." Pan said sarcastic.

"If it isn't little miss sarcasme" Gohan smirked.

At the word little, Gohan received a death glare from Pan. "Don't ever call me little again!" Pan hissed.

"Aw what is it? Do you want to fight?" Gohan said in a mocking voice.

"You're on! Let's fight!" Pan said determindly.

"Uhm.. you guys.. shouldn't we go to school?" Karai said softly.

"But it is only 12:30 in the afternoon, it's way to early for school!" Pan said while looking shocked at Karai. "And by the way I still need to atleast throw Gohan in one mountain." She continued.

"Aw those poor mountains." Gohan said again in a mocking voice.

"You really need to quit that voice Gohan." Pan said irritated.

"Well, it is our last day of school for this year, so we could come early for once." Gohan said bored.

"Yeah I know.." Pan said in an understanding voice but then screamed, "but this early is just inhuman! How could people expect from me to pay attention in class when I have to get up that early!"

"Oh shut up Pan! Don't act so dramatic" Leila said while entering the room.

"Ok then, let's go to school," Goten said with an evil smirk on his face, "Jamie! Geta! We've to go to school! Are you coming?"

"Goten, why are you smirking?" Pan asked as Jamie and Geta entered the room. Geta still looking around frightened for the evil, better known as Santa Clausa, might come.

"I can finally torture the teacher again! Muahahhaha! Are you coming Trunks?" Goten asked while still smirking evilly.

"Of course, let's go guys!" Trunks responded happily.

* * *

When the group walked into the room, they saw what they see every morning, a huge hideous monster. It was actually an enormous Pikachu about 20 times his normal size and really FAT. _(A/N Just imagine one of those pikachu plushies that are always way to fat)_ The monster was named Snorlaxpika and he had about –10000 brain cells. 

Everybody sat down at their usual spot and started talking untill Snorlaxpika interrupted them.

"Good morning, class." He growled.

"Actually it's noon…" Pan said in a bored voice.

"And I hoped that he would get smarter one day…" Jamie said in a fake disappointed voice.

"Yes one day, you didn't say today, stupid… And by the way, he first needs brains to get smart." Leila said.

"W…why are you so mean?" Jamie fake cried.

"Stop making Jamie cry, Leila!" Karai said in an angry voice.

"Who are you? My mom?" Leila snapped back.

"Oh yeah, you could certainly see that Karai is Leila's mom!" Pan smirked.

"Pan! Shut Up!" Both Karai and Leila yelled.

"You see they even talk the same" Pan smirked again.

"Pan… everybody says that you need to shut up…" Gohan said.

"So, you're all Karai's children?" Pan asked with a fake confused and disgusted expression on her face..

"Uwll! I want a different mommy!" Goten whined. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Lets start with geography," Snorlaxpika finally said, "ok, Gohan, what are trees made of?"

"Chocolate." Gohan smirked.

"Good!" Snorlaxpika said, "ok, Pan, what is the ocean made of?

"Banana Milkshake!" Pan smirked.

"Good!" Snorlaxpika said again.

_(A/N: Ok, for your information, everything that is right is wrong and everything that is wrong is right. Yeah I know, Snorlaxpika is stupid, but I already told you that.)_

"Ok, Geta, what is the North-Pole made of?" Snorlaxpika asked.

"It's made out of lava! And then Santa Clause will burn! Muahahahahahaha! And then finally, the evil one will be gone!" Geta said while getting a little bit psycho. _(A/N: Ok, I know an understatement.)_

"Geta, shut up… This is just getting insane…" Jamie said annoyed.

"But…but… the reindeers will burn to…" Geta pouted.

"Yessss! Finally I will have my revenge! All those reindeers will die! Muahahahahaha!"Jamie yelled while doing a little victory dance.

"Now I know why those two are a couple…" Leila said while looking at Jamie and Geta.

Jamie stopped her little victory dance immediately and turned to Leila. "Ok, one, we are not a couple and two why would that be if we were a couple?" Jamie asked suspicious.

"Well, you're both insane." Leila smirked.

"What!" Both Jamie and Geta yelled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jamie yelled while chasing Leila, "Like you and Gohan aren't the odd couple. You act like you're fifty already!"

"What!" Leila yelled before attacking Jamie. Both girls teleported to a desert, where they continued their 'friendly' training session.

"Uhm.. shouldn't you stop them…" Goten said carefully.

"If you have a death wish, you may stop them. But I would never get between those two if I were you. And besides, they're best friends and it's not like they're going to kill each other, and if they do, then Gohan or Pan can bring them back." Geta said.

Suddenly, two of the most ugliest girls you've ever seen ran in the room while screaming: " Gohan! Geta! We love you! Will you marry us!"

"Aaaaaaah!" Both Geta and Gohan screamed.

"Get away from me!" Gohan yelled while one of the girls, named Tea, threw herself at him.

Both Geta and Gohan kept walking backwards until they hit the wall. The two girls, named Tea and Anna, walked towards the boys while throwing them smiles which you only see in nightmares.

The boys blasted the girls into smithereens. But were still traumatised by their smiles.

"I hate it that they keep returning, no matter how many times we kill them!" Geta said frustrated.

"Yeah I know, but nobody wants them in hell, nor do they want them in heaven so they send them back unfortunately… Maybe we should just lock them somewhere and hope they don't escape." Gohan said.

"Yes but then someone would have to guard them, now that would be a torture." Pan said bored. She hated the fact that everyday was the same here, they would first get into some stupid argument which made absolutely no sense, then a few people would be killed and then of course the teacher would be killed. So they could get a new one. There was a never ending stack of Snorlaxpikas so they get to kill ten a day and still, they keep coming. So just like everyday she was bored and did what she always did in class: sleep or work on her laptop.

Suddenly, Anna and Tea, appeared in the middle of the classroom. They squealed and ran towards Gohan and Geta, screaming: "We forgive you! It was just an accident!"

"Anna… Tea… could you two please just go away, some people might like some peace every other day." Pan said pissed.

"Okay girlfriend!" Both the girls squealed.

"Why does Pan look so sad?" Geta asked Gohan softly so no one else would hear it.

"I have absolutely no idea." Gohan said while looking concerned towards Pan.

'I hate Christmas, it's all about family but I haven't seem my real family in ages… I know this is my real family but they're not and they wouldn't understand why not. I wish I was born in a normal family…_'_ Pan thought sadly.

* * *

Ok a sad ending but this soon will be better and then we can go back to the insane insulting part. But it will take a while before I'll update again but I'm mostly focused on the Lake. 


	3. Burning Cheeks

Ok so I haven't updated this in a while, mostly because I was busy working on the lake which is finished now so I can focus on this story or other… Come to think of it I'm kinda busy. Anyways I was in an insane mood so I thought why not continue this insane story. So have fun reading before I bore you to death with my talking!

* * *

They were all working on their drawing while Snorlaxpika was staring at a pencil as if he had never seen one before. He was truelly amazed and looked at it from every direction, not noticing that two girls appeared in the middle of the classroom. Both girls were still glaring at each other before then took their seats. 

"Finally there you are!" Gohan said in a unserious voice. "So are you done killing each other?" He asked sweetly. The two girls, better known as Leila and Jamie, glared at each other for a second before staring at their paper again. "Apparently not..." Gohan said softly.

"Oh, shut up Gohan!" Leila said irritated as she turned her glare to Gohan.

"Told ya, that you two acted like a fifty year old couple, you've just proven my point." Jamie said while smiling innocently. So fake innocent that you could almost see the aureole above her head.

"Jamie don't act so innocent while you're not, do you have a deathwish or anything?" Geta whispered softly in her ear.

Jamie turned to Geta and smiled sweetly. "Of course I don't have a deathwish, I just want to annoy Leila a bit." Jamie said while snickering softly.

Geta let out a sigh. "You're hopeless, did you know that?" Geta said as he messed up her hair.

"I learned it from you and stop messing up my hair all the time, you baka!" Jamie laughed as she tried to stop him messing up her hair. Yet what she didn't know was that a fuming Leila was standing behind her, holding a bucket of ice-water.

"Uhm.. Jamie you might want to turn around." Geta said softly as he moved away from Leila himself.

"Why..." Jamie said as she turned around, but before she turned around completely she's got a whole load of ice water over her head. She let out a high pitched scream before she jumped up, fuming with anger. "You evil baka! I'm going to kill you for this!" Jamie yelled angry.

"Uhm.. before you do that, you might want to change your shirt because everybody can see your bra now." Leila said innocently although smirking evilly.

Jamie turned bright red and looked at her shirt. It was soaked and you could definently see her bra. She immediatly teleported home but before she did that she said "You're dead!" to Leila. Leila just smiled and waved goodbye.

Fifteen minutes later Jamie appeared in the classroom again, behind Leila. She was holding a bucket in her hand with in it a mix of powdered sugar and water which created a very icky white stuff. Leila, who didn't expect her to be back so soon didn't have a clue of the danger behind her. Yet she very well noticed something as Jamie splashed the stuff on Leila's head making it run down her face slowly and into her shirt. "Look who we have here, it's the evil snowwoman!" Jamie laughed as she threw away the bucket and quickly took a few steps back because Leila was fuming with anger.

"You baka, you're so dead!" Leila yelled as she chased Jamie through the classroom, meanwhile throwing energyballs at her.

"Help! The evil snowwoman is chasing me!" Jamie yelled fake panicked as she hid behind Geta, who now stood between two fires.

A furious Leila stood in front of him and a fake panicked Jamie stood behind him, what's a boy to do? He then wisely stepped aside, right on cue because Leila blew a tornade (she has an air element) towards Jamie. Jamie let out a high pitched scream before she was hit by the tornado. You could hear her scream: "my hair!" Before her voice completely faded away, everybody else bursted into laughter.

Slowly the tornado dissolved again and a furious Jamie appeared, her hair was messed up and she was fuming with anger, really to atleast kill Leila. Geta quickly grabbed her and held her tight so she would demolish the classroom or kill Leila. "Let me go, Geta!" Jamie yelled as she tried to get out of his grip, though her attempts were useless.

"No, playtime is over, you can't kill her, so go find something else to do." Geta said stubbornly.

"Hey Leila, do you want to go shopping?" Jamie asked her best friend. "Sure." Leila replied as the two walked towards to door.

"Oh and it's on Geta's expenses, thanks for your wallet Geta!" Jamie said as she ran out of the classroom. Geta blinked a couple of times before he realized that Jamie had stolen his wallet, with a yell he ran after them.

"Did I mention that they are hopeless?" Gohan said while grinning.

"Yeah" Pan said, not looking up from her laptop.

"Again, they are hopeless!" Gohan replied.

"Guys, we have a new student today, his name is Hirou." Snorlaxpika said in a bored voice, he was finally done staring at the pencil.  
"Hi!" The new boy said as he stepped into the classroom. Hirou was a rather muscular boy with demi long lavender hair. (A/N: Ok he actually got the looks of Trunks, but the Trunks in our story is the young one, which explains why he acts like a toddler. This is the older one, judging from his looks he's eighteen.)

He looked at Snorlaxpika to see if he would asign him a place, though the teacher was at the moment busy staring at a piece of chalk. Hirou, the new boy, sighed and looked around, there was only one free spot and that was next to a black haired girl who was working on her laptop. He walked over to the spot and sat down.

"I see fortune has given me a beautifull neighbour, might I ask for your name?" Hirou said as he leaned over to Pan, who was his neighbour.

"Fortune is just an imaginary road you hope to follow, you see it when you're not paying attention to where you're standing." Pan answered calmly though with a smile.

"But are you then completely faithless, my dear neighbour?" Hirou said, following her game of giving strange answers.

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." Pan replied as she closed her laptop, now paying full attention to the conversation.

"Quoting Tolkien, I'm impressed. But my dear neighbour, your name is still a mystery, what lovely name should I add too your beauty?" Hirou said in an almost teasing voice.

Behind her Pan could her the others laughing, of course they were following the conversation. She could feel her cheeks burning and she knew that she was turning red. "Hey, is that your new skincolour?" Gohan yelled from the other side of the classroom, making the others burst into laughter.

Pan stared at the ground, trying to hide her red cheeks and thinking of ways to kill Gohan. Several painfull ways came in mind when suddenly someone gentily pulled her chin up. "Just ignore them, you look cute with red cheeks. Now my sweet neighbour will you tell me your name?" Hirou said calmly as he stroke some hair out of Pan's face.

Pan smiled slightly, though she knew her cheeks kept burning and became deeper red with the second. "My name is Pan." She said softly.

"Finally, the mystery of my beautiful neighbour has been solved, thank you for being so kind to tell me your name." Hirou said as his kissed her hand.

Pan cheeks were now on fire, not just a fire but one that was burning with more heat then the sun. She ran off, pretending to go to the bathroom but actually trying to hide her blushing, she had no idea how to stop it and wondered why her heart was beating so fast all of a sudden.

"Why was Pan's face to red and why did you run away? Was she angry?" Karai asked, not having a clue of what was going on.

Suddenly Geta appeared again in the classroom, he looked around suspiciously before he hid his wallet, hoping that neither Jamie nor Leila would find it. "Hey Geta, you missed one hell of a show here!" Gohan smirked.

"Yeah well I first had to kill Jamie for stealing my wallet and then I had to secure it to make sure she wouldn't do it again." Geta said while he sat down, still looking around suspiciously.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a furious Jamie and Leila stood in the entrance. "Geta, I'm going to kill you for stealing back that wallet!" Jamie yelled as she ran towards him. Fortunately Geta was quick in his response and grabbed Jamie by her arms before she could attack him.

"Jamie, it's was my wallet so I have the right to take it back." Geta said as he let Jamie go after she calmed down a bit. Jamie sat down next to him and started poating. Geta looked at it and started laughing, though unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Leila was standing behind him with a bucket with powdered sugar and water. Suddenly Geta realised that someone was standing behind him, though too late cause the contents of the bucket were already all over him.

Geta, who suddenly realised that it was all just a plan, even Jamie's so called outburst, glared at the two girls. "You two are just evil!" He said fake angry, as Leila quickly ran away to her seat. "I'm going home to take a shower, but first." Geta said as he stood up, he walked over to Jamie and hugged her. "Geta! Now my clothes are dirty as well!" Jamie screamed as she ran after Geta who quickly ran out of the classroom.

Right after Jamie ran out of the classroom, Pan entered the classroom again. Finally she had control of herself again, atleast she hoped. She sat down quietly at her usual spot and started to stare at the floor.

"Wow, you have your own skincolor again!" Gohan yelled to her, "What makeup did you use?" He said teasinly.

"Since when are you interested in that? Planning to start wearing makeup yourself, Gohan?" Pan snapped back, slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on Panny, don't be mad. Maybe your new neighbour will cheer you up!" Gohan said while smirking evilly.

Pan was cursing underneath her breath and thinking of more ways to either kill or torture Gohan. "My sweet neighbour, why don't you ignore them, you look much cuter when you smile then when you're angry." Hirou said as he softly lay his hand on her shoulder.

Pan could feel her cheeks starting to burn again. "I will smile after I kill him!" She said angry as she glared at Gohan.

"You decided to get your red skincolour again, Pan?" Gohan asked fake innocently. "You really do that fast, what's your secret?"

"Argh, Gohan shut up!" Pan yelled angrily as she wanted to attack him though fortunately for Gohan she was stopped by Hirou.

Hirou pulled Pan close to him and whispered in her ear: "If you want to get back on him, you have to do it smart. I've got an idea." Pan listened with great interest as suddenly became an evil smirk.

* * *

"The end of another weird chapter, though this time filled with a bit of romance. I don't think anybody would mind. Atleast I hope so... You don't hate me right now do you?" Nalurah said in a fake dramatic voice. 

"Of course they do, everbody hates you." Moondalian said rolling her eyes and smirking.

"But..but... I thought everybody loved me!" Nalurah cried. "You're so mean, I'm going to stop this story!" Nalurah yelled as she ran around in circles, crying.

"FINALLY! LET'S ALL THROW A PARTY!" Moondalian cheered as she pulled out her cell phone to call friends so they could celebrate together.

"Well that would be one fun party, you don't have any friends cause you're evil. All your friends are just an illusion! Again sorry Britt." Nalurah snapped back.

"HEY! I CLAIMED THAT PHRASE! HOW DARE YOU USE MY PHRASE!" Moondalian started to pout.

"Dear readers, I'm sorry for Moony's behaviour she has forgotten to take her pills again, as usual. See you all chapter!" Nalurah said as she waved goodbye before she starts chasing Leila with a box of pills.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Both girls ran off stage... wait... where did that stage come from anyway? O.o;; O-kay... Creepy. Well anyway, on to the next chap! Don't forget R&R


	4. Memories

Hey guys, yes I updated again. And yes now you're forced to read it. Have fun reading guys!

* * *

**_Memories_**

The wind was playing with her ravenblack hair as she sat down near the edge of the lake. Her eyes were captured by the beauty of the sight though her mind had long drifted away. 'A web of lies hides my existance. The girl who they think I am, doesn't exist, but I'm sick of all the lies, tired of being someone else. Yet I'm scared to lift the mask and show the real me.' A sigh escaped from her mouth and a tear from her eyes.

"Such a lovely girl, crying in the middle of a beautiful sight. What troubles this young mind, I wonder will my sweet neighbour tell me?" A voice from behind her said, she smiled for she immediatly recognized Hirou's voice. She felt his hand on her shoulder and somehow she immediatly relaxed.

"Good afternoon dear neighbour, you wonder quite far if you ask me for we're in the middle of the woods." Pan laughed slightly, she really liked the conversations she had with Hirou, especially when they weren't interrupted by Gohan.

Hirou smiled and sat down next to her. "Yes my dear neighbour but there you've got wrong, for I'm not a man of the city, as you might think, I'd rather life in the middle of nowhere. Where I can relax and enjoy the peace nature brings, yet today the peace was disturbed by a beautiful girl, crying on the edge of a lake. Now I'm hoping that my dear neighbour will tell me what's wrong." Hirou said as he looked at Pan.

Pan sighed and bowed her head, a tear was rolling down her cheek. "Have you ever had the idea that nobody really knows you? That they see you for someone else." Pan almost whispered as she looked up to face Hirou.

"Like you're wearing a mask to hide who you are?" Hirou asked softly as he put an arm around her shoulders. Pan slightly nodded in reply. "Then who are you, Pan? Who do they think you are? Because if I look at you, I see a strong yet mysterious girl who tries to hide her problems." He said comferting as he whiped away a tear from her face with his thumb.

"It's not like that, you see I don't belong in this time. My place is somewhere else, yet I came here for a reason. Those people inside that house," Pan said as she pointed at the house on the other side of the lake. "They are my family, yet they don't know it."

"I'm not really following you, Pan. Try to explain it." Hirou said with a confused expression on his face.

"In this time I'm not even born, that will take another seven years. And almost all the people in that house are my family because I'm Gohan's daughter." Pan whispered, letting her eyes drift away towards the lake.

"Gohan is your father!" Hirou said surprised. "But.. uhm... I...how did you get here?" He stammered, getting more confused with the second.

"I'll show you how if you promise me never to tell anyone." Pan said as she turned around to look him straight in the eyes.

"I promise, Pan." He answered determindly though still a bit confused.

"Good, then close your eyes and try to clear your mind." Pan said as she lay her hand on his arm. "Let me show you what happened." Pan said though her voice began to drift away, Hirou opened his eyes and found himself in a place he's never been before. He was sucked in a memory.

:::Flashback:::  
"Why can't I go? I can fight, maybe I can help you!" A thirteen year old Pan begged her father.

"No Pan, you're too young and not strong enough." Gohan said determindly as he tried to avoid the puppydog eyes his daughter gave him.

"But if you want to defeat Rayu then you need more power, you need to find more Saiyans to help you! So let me help!" Pan pleaded, she was running out of tricks to let her father give in.

"No Pan, now stop your begging you're not going!" Gohan said before he turned too Micheal. "We have to go, come on." He said before he walked out of the house and into the garden.

"It's for your own good, Panny. Stay here and wait for me." Micheal said as he kissed her softly on her cheek. 'Great so now my boyfriend and my father have turned against, this is just not my day.' She thought annoyed as she watched them take off, flying towards the battlefield. 'But if they think that I'm going to listen to them, then they're wrong!' She thought as she also walked into the garden and took off, remaining out of sight of Gohan and Micheal.

After about ten minutes of flying she arrived at the battlefield, she hid in some bushes on the mountain besides the battlefield. That was the first time she saw Rayu and his looks surprised her.

Surprisingly he had a human body, or was it an illusion? He looked no older then twenty and had long apple green hair which went down to his mid-back. He has ice blue cold eyes which can make you freeze on the very spot you were standing. His expression said: screw you, I'm stronger! (A/N: Screw the rules, I have money!) And he sure was stronger, he could take on an entire army of Saiyans, judging from the number of corpses already on the ground. Suddenly Rayu let out a piercing laugh, which could split a rock. He turned towards Gohan and Micheal and smirked: "I see I have some new victums. Welcome gentlemen, how do you wish to die? Painful, more painful or most painful." He growled, Pan thought his voice didn't fit with his body, it was more a voice for a hidious monster you see in those stupid cartoons.

"I can asked you the same question." Gohan snarled as he prepared himself for the fight, as did Micheal.

"Let's make it most painful then, I like a bit of pain for a change." Rayu smirked as he also prepared himself for the fight, completely focused on the two worriers in front of him.

Pan teleported herself behind the monster. "Well if you like pain, try this!" Pan yelled as she kicked him against the head. Rayu, completely surprised was sent flying.

Unfortunately for Pan, he recovered very quickly, he now stared at her and couldn't believe that a young girl had the guts to do that. "You're quite powerful for your age, girl. Powerful, yet foolish. But somehow I admire your guts, I might spare your live if you bow to me." Rayu growled at her as he stood only a few inches away from her.

Pan crossed her arms and stared at Rayu, her hair was rocking on the wind and you could almost see the 'fuck off' on her face. "I don't bow to something that low!" She snarled as she narrowed her eyes.

Rayu let out another piercing laugh. "Foolish girl, you've just sealed your faith, you'd better look around, because this will be your grave." He laughed. "But first I'll kill those two." He said as he pointed at Gohan and Micheal. He turned around again, away from her, towards the two still a bit shocked warriors.

Gohan had a scared expression on his face, he was afraid of the faith of his daughter. Yet when he saw the determination on her face he knew that he could've never stopped her, nobody could, she was just too stubborn. Suddenly he noticed that Pan was making an energy ball, she had a perfect aim now Rayu had turned his back to her.

Rayu suddenly felt something burning in his back, it was hardly noticeable for it wasn't very powerful. He turned around, knowing that the girl behind him was the reason for the burning in his back. "What's this little girl, no more fair fighting?" He snarled, he was getting pretty angry because of her surprise attacks. Not that they've hurt him very much, they were just annoying. "Fine then, I'll kill you all together, just to get it over with." He growled as he loaded a powerblast which could kill them all.

"Pan, why don't you ever listen and stay home." Gohan said half angry half scared.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Pan said with a trembeling voice, the tough girl of a few minutes ago was gone. "Please forgive me, I promise to listen to you from now on." She cried.

Gohan had to think fast, he had to do something to save Pan. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He started to concentrate and created a timeportal. "Pan listen to me, go through the timeportal, go now!" He said determindly as he pushed her in. "Bye daddy, Micheal, I love you, both of you!" She cried as she fell in the timeportal. Suddenly she was blinded by a flash, she could her the piercing laugh of Rayu, she saw her father and her boyfriend get ripped into pieces by the powerblast. It felt like the blast had also hit her heart and ripped it into pieces. She fell deeper and deeper, tears flew away from her face and slowly she lost her conciousness. The next thing she knew, she lay in the grass in a big forest, all alone with no clue of where she was.  
:::End Flashback:::

The sound of silence overpowered the two sitting by the lake, tears were running down Pan's cheeks as she stared at the reflection of the rising moon in the lake. When Pan and Hirou had opened their eyes again, it was already dark and stars slowly began to appear.

Hirou pulled Pan into a hug. "Sweet Pan, I know we've known each other for only a week but I promise you that your secret is safe with me. Let me be your friend, Pan. Let me win your trust and I will do everything for you." He whispered in her ear as he kept hugging her.

Pan lay her head on his shoulder, she felt so relaxed yet exited near him but she still couldn't figure out why. "My sweet neighbour, you were my friend from the first day we've met. I know I can trust you and I feel safe with you." Pan said softly, her voice still slightly trembeling.

"Hey Pan, thought you could use some company but I see you've already found it." Gohan interrupted them. Pan and Hirou broke apart from their close embrace and stared at Gohan in shock before that shock turned into a glare.

Gohan was smirking but that soon changed as he saw Pan's red eyes and the tears which were still running down her cheeks. "Pan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Gohan asked concerned.

"It's nothing Gohan." Pan said softly as she stood up. "I'm going to my room, I want to be alone for a while." She said as she walked away, not one time looking back.

Gohan turned around to look at Hirou. "Did you do anything to her?!" He asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"No Gohan I swear, I would never do anything to hurt her, I promise." Hirou said in his defence and in his heart he felt it was true, he suddenly realised that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her because he loved her.

Gohan stared at him for a while. "Hirou are you in love with Pan?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not, I've only just met her." Hirou answered quickly though he saw that Gohan began to smirk.

"Do you know what happened, why did Pan cry?" Gohan asked seriously.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I'm not allowed to tell you, but she will when she's ready. Don't worry about it." He said comferting as he started to walk away.

"Okay I trust you on this one. Oh and Hirou, I can feel it when you lie and you are so in love with her!" Gohan yelled after him before he turned around as well to walk back to his house.

* * *

"Sorry guys, I just had to put a little drama in it! Ok I promise the next chapter will be weird again." Nalurah said, hoping that the readers won't get angry.  
"How could you! You said that this would just be a funny story! I trusted you!" Leila said in a fake dramatic way.  
"Small advice, never trust me!" Nalurah smirked.  
"But... but you were my friend! Now that Karai is fired as sub-sub-authoress... You were my only friend and you're just leaving me." Leila fake cried.  
"Oh please, don't act like you jumped right out of a soap, or else I'll make sure that Tea and Gohan get together!" Nalurah threatened while smirking evilly.  
"Nooooooooooooo not my Go-chan! You evil baka, I'm going to kill you!" Leila yelled as she ran after Nalurah.  
Both girls ran off the stage, Nalurah laughing and Leila cursing loudly. Again where did the stage come from... The stage mystery continues. See you next chapter!


	5. Agent 008 and Agent 009

The light slowly dimms and the audience becomes silence, slowly the curtains open and a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes appears. She slightly smiles before she lookes at the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen!" She says welcoming. "I would like to introduce you to our new sub-sub-authoress, Izzy!" She said as a dark haired girl walked on the stage.

"What do you mean, new sub-sub-authoress?!" Leila yelled as she ran on the stage. "Why didn't I know about this and why are you playing a showhost and where did the freaking stage come from?!" Leila yelled angry as she almost attacked Nalurah.

"A lot of questions and no time for answers for the readers want to know what's going to happen in the story. This will become one of the unsolved mysteries." Nalurah smirked.

* * *

**_Agent 008 and Agent 009_**

If evil ever had a name then it would be Leila, she was walking with a self-confident smirk on her face through the corridor. Somewhere in front of her you could hear someone sing and water falling, her smirk became wider as she came closer to the person singing.

She stopped in front of a door, steam was escaping underneath it and the singing was now very loud. Not that Leila really minded that because the singing was beautiful and she was busy with her revenge. She silently opened the door and stepped into the bathroom, the person showering didn't notice her, which was perfect.

'I've got a little surprise for you, Jamie!' She thought with an evil smirk on her face. She walked over to the towels and grabbed them all, with the load of towels in her arms she walked over to Jamie's clothes and grabbed them as well. She silently walked out of the bathroom again with all the stuff in her arms and sneaked of towards her room, whisteling innocently.

Jamie came out of the shower, still singing happily. With her eyes closed for the water she searched for a towel, however she found nothing. She wiped away the water from her face with the back of her hand and blinked with her eyes a couple of times. She looked around and noticed that all the towels and her clothes were gone, with a shocked expression she tried to find a selution to her problem, yet she found nothing. 'Oh no, what am I supposed to do now? Who did this? Wait... I already know who did this... LEILA!!!' She thought angry.

With no other choice she walked over to the door and opened it, peeking into the corridor to check if someone's coming. When she concluded that nobody was coming she silently walked into the corridor, trying not to be seen. She hid behind every single thing she came across with, checking if she was still alone in the corridor.

Yet when she hid behind the plant in the middle of the corridor, she heard someone coming. 'Shit!' She thought. 'Who can that be?' She thought as she tried to see who was coming.

"Jamie! Leila said you wanted to see me." Geta yelled as he walked down the corridor.

"Argh! I'm going to kill Leila!" Jamie cursed as she watched how Geta got closer to her hiding place. "Geta close your eyes!" She yelled quickly.

"Why?" Geta asked curiously, but then he saw Jamie hiding behind a plant and he noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. "Oh that's why." He said as he with great regret closed his eyes.

"Uhm... Jamie, why are you walking around the house naked? Not that I mind or anything!" Geta said with a slight perv smirk on his face but still with closed eyes.

Jamie gave him a pointed look though she knew he couldn't see it. "Oh don't you know Geta, I always do that." She answered sarcastically. "Now I got to get dressed, bye." She said as she walked away.

Geta opened his eyes slightly and saw something he would never forget, he wondered if he would get such a good view again. "He Jamie, why did you ask me to close my eyes when I had such a beautiful view?" He yelled after her.

Luckily for Jamie, Geta didn't see the blush that appeared on her face as she disappeared into her chamber and quickly got dressed.

Geta shruged and walked back to the livingroom. Leila was sitting on the couch watching some stupid morning cartoon. He walked over to the couch and leaned over to Leila. "You have an evil gift. " He said in her ear.

Leila smirked evilly. "I know, don't I?" She replied with a self-esteemed look on her face.

"She's going to kill you for this, you know that right?" He asked with a sly smile on his face, he found the everlasting fight between Jamie and Leila really amusing. (A/N: Don't we all?)

Suddenly Jamie entered the livingroom, with clothes on, she ignored Leila and sat down on the couch watching tv. Geta and Leila blinked a couple of times and stared at Jamie, they wondered why she hasn't started yelling and trying to kill Leila yet. But then they noticed the half hidden smirk on Jamie's face and Leila gulped, 'I'm dead!' She thought as she knew Jamie was up to something.

Suddenly Pan entered the room, she looked a bit tired and had a lot of dirt on her clothes. "Hey guys!" She said happily, she just finished her morning practice and was in a seemingly good mood, which was to be expected since it was Saturday and the group didn't have to see Snorlaxpika's face all day.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, both Leila and Geta were staring at Jamie with their own thoughts and Jamie was too busy watching tv. "I'll get that for you're obviously busy with something...uhm... important." Pan said as she walked over to the front door and opened it.

Hirou was standing on the other side of the door and Pan couldn't help but smile when she saw him but also she was a bit embaressed for the way she looked at the moment. "My, if it isn't my dear neighbour, what brings you here?" She smiled.

"My sweet neighbour, I was going to ask you for some sugar but actually I wanted to see that smile again." Hirou replied innocently, though he made sure that only Pan would hear it and the others wouldn't.

Again Pan felt her cheeks burning and she knew she was blushing again, silently Pan cursed the red on her cheeks, plus the fact that Gohan just entered the room. "You changed skincolor again, Pan? What is your secret?" Gohan smirked as he sat down between Jamie and Leila.

Pan decided to ignore Gohan this time, or else it would never end. She turned back to Hirou and smiled. "My dear neighbour, I'm afraid my kitchen is out of sugar so I can't help you. You shall have to go too the store, but I wouldn't mind accompaning you." She said innocently though with begging eyes, for she knew that if he left and she stayed home, Gohan would be nagging about her red cheeks again.

"My sweet neighbour it would be an honor to go shopping with you." Hirou said, smiling happily.

"But my dear neighbour, give me five minutes, because I need to take a shower and get dressed in normal clothes, for I just returned from my morning practice. Wait for me and I'll be back a soon as possible." She said as she walked towards the bathroom, first getting some towels since somehow they weren't in the bathroom.

Five minutes later she returned, wearing black jeans and a top which had a low back and a lot of cleavage, on it were the words: _I'm no fcking Angel._

"I'm ready to go. Are you, my sweet neighbour?" Hirou asked as he held out his hand for her, he was still a bit astonished by the clothes Pan was wearing, the top looked beautifull and he couldn't help but stare at it once in a while.

"Yes I'm ready, let's go!" Pan said happily as she lay her hand in his hand. "Guys, I'm going shopping with Hirou!" She shouted as she closed the door behind her.

"What just happened?" Geta asked, only now stopping to stare at Jamie.

"Aww, Pan and Hirou's first date." Leila said in a mocking voice. "How cute, hey Jamie want to spy on them?" Leila asked as if nothing had happened.

Jamie gave her a pointed look before she decided to play allong, this was too good to miss and her revenge will have to wait untill tonight. "Sure! But then Geta would have to find something else to stare at." Jamie said as she smirked at Geta.

"Aw he'll live." Leila said as she dragged along Jamie, leaving behind a pouting Geta.

"Pan's going to kill you and you know it!" Gohan yelled after the two girls, though he was afraid that it was too late.

* * *

Pan and Hirou were sitting in Bob's ice parlour and were enjoying a huge icecoupe they shared. (A/N: Yeah I know, I also used that parlour in the lake but who cares.) They were laughing and talking about something and Jamie and Leila who were standing in front of a window, pretending to be interested in something, were anxious to find out what they were talking about.

"Agent 008, reporting for duty, what are we going to do 009?" Jamie asked Leila while laughing a bit.

"We're going to do this Bond style, 008." Leila whispered as she walked over to the next window.

"But won't she feel our Ki?" Jamie asked a bit confused as she also walked over to the next window.

"She won't if we lower it so much that our Ki is the same as normal humans." Leila smirked, as she walked into a shop. "Now come on Jamie, we need some disguises!" Jamie followed her friend and also entered the shop.

Back in the ice parlour, Pan and Hirou were still enjoying their ice-cream. "Now Hirou, about that idea of you to get back at Gohan. Do you think it'll work?" Pan asked before she took another bite of the vanilla ice-cream covered in hot chocolate sauce. (A/N: drool Dame Blanche)

"If we actually go too Las Vegas, he will. He's very protective over you, Pan, especially after last night." Hirou said as he moved over towards Pan, they were now sitting very close to each other and Hirou put an arm around her. "Play along, Pan. For those two ladies who just entered the parlour look awfully familiar." He whispered in her ear.

Pan also noticed the two who just entered and who sat down on the benches next to them, seemingly having an important conversation. Pan immediatly recognised them as Jamie and Leila and had the urge to strangle them.

Suddenly she started to smirk and moved closer to Hirou, she lay her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. "Why fool only Gohan, if we can fool everybody?" She whispered while almost laughing evilly.

Hirou was softly stroking through her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "That's a brilliant idea." He whispered though making it seem to Jamie and Leila that he was whispering something extremely different to Pan.

Pan heard Jamie and Leila giggle and noticed that they were taking pictures of them. "Those fools think that we don't notice them taking pictures." Pan whispered to Hirou. "Which makes it perfect because now we can fool them and I know they'll tell the rest what they have seen. Though I'm afraid that they'll keep nagging about it at home." Pan whispered as she sighed softly.

"You could always sleep at my house, if you want? I have a spare bedroom and it would definently prove something for them." Hirou said though slightly different thoughts came into his mind.

"Sure, then I'll stay the night at your place. But first, we have to buy that sugar because that is why we came to the mall in the first place." Pan smiled as she got up, dragging Hirou with her.

* * *

"Nalurah, I command you to tell me who that is!" Leila yelled hysterically as she pointed at Izzy.

Nalurah rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Haven't you been listening? That's our new sub-sub-authoress, duh!" Nalurah said as she sat down and crossed her arm, smirking evilly.

"Yeah hi guys, I'm Izzy and I'm the new sub-sub-authoress!" Izzy said happily.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Who hired you?" Leila yelled again, totally freaking out.

"Uhm.. Nalurah did..." Izzy said while giving Leila a pointed look.

"Nalurah! How could you?! How could you do this to me?" Leila said over-dramaticly.

"Cause it's fun!" Nalurah said with an innocent smile.

"Argh! I'm going to kill you!" Leila yelled angry as she chased Nalurah off the stage.

"Uhm... hello? Guys? What about me?!" Izzy said, now standing all alone on the stage. "Okay... I'm going to make sure that Leila won't kill Nalurah, because else she can't continue the story. Bye guys! Read and review!" Izzy said as she waved and walked off the stage.

The curtains closed and the lights went on again, announcing the end of another crazy chapter.


	6. Passionate Pink

"Izzy, Moony! Get your asses over here!" Nalurah yelled as the two girls came running towards their boss who was standing on the stage. "First of all, I'm changing this story in an all prep story, which means that only preps can work on it. Second of all, if you're too stupid to get the first part, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE FIRED! You may see this as a little revenge for what you two did at school." Nalurah smirked.  
"Third of all, I would like to introduce you guys to the new preppy sub-authoress of this story: Dodo!" Nalurah said as a blond haired girl walked on stage.

"Hi Leila, hi Izzy, hi Nalurah!" Dodo said cheery.

"I'm going to start the chapter now and we'll wait for the next chapter to see Moony and Izzy's reply, Dodo you can do the ending if you want." Nalurah said as she got a bit frightened of Moony and Izzy's glares. "Have fun reading!" Nalurah yelled as she quickly ran off the stage.

* * *

**_Passionate Pink_**

Soft noise from the kitchen, Pan didn't look up. She was staring at the television, sometimes laughing because of a funny scene. Suddenly there was loud bang and all the lights went off. Thunder had hit the house and all the power went out.

There she sat in the darkness, all alone, like so many times before. Ever since she came here she felt alone, often she was surrounded by people yet they were all fooled by a web of lies. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?" Pan said with a trembling voice, all her years flew away, she was no longer a strong young woman. She was a small child who lost her parents, crying out for help.

It was like she just arrived here, like she was laying on the grass again in the middle of the woods. Rain was falling down from the dark clouds as she stood up, the grass was caressing her feet. She ran away, trying to find someone who could help her, but it was like she was running but she wasn't moving on. The only thing surrounding her were trees, trees that seem to get bigger with the second. Suddenly she tripped, she fell down in the mud. She didn't bother getting up, she didn't want to, she just lay there, listening to the rain hitting the leaves, listening to the wind howling.

"Pan..." Someone said, the voice seemed so far away. "Pan, are you okay?" That voice again. Suddenly she was back in reality again, she opened her eyes to meet a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just... thinking." Pan said with a trembling voice. She was glad that Hirou was there, he was holding a candle for the power was still out. He gave her a look of disbelief but wisely held his tongue. (A/N: No Lei, I'm not going to make that mistake.) He sat down next to her after he used the already burning candle to lit a couple of candles on the table. The dancing flames created strange shadows on the wall, a soft shrieking sound filled the darkness, it was like a door was opening only they didn't see someone entering the room nor did they feel anyone.

The shrieking sound was followed by a soft click. "What was that?" Hirou whispered, looking around suspiciously.

Pan narrowed her eyes, she knew what that was. "I think our spies from the ice parlour are back." She whispered as she tried to find them, yet it was too dark to see them.

"Well then, let's give them a little show, shall we?" Hirou whispered with a hidden perv smirk.

"Brilliant idea." Pan whispered as she started to lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why not go over the top?" Hirou smirked as he pulled Pan on his lap. At first Pan was shocked but when she noticed his smirk she started to play along, she leaned against his chest as Hirou's arms were safely around her.

Pan heard soft laughing behind her and she knew for sure that Leila and Jamie were hiding somewhere in the room. She smirked evilly and let out a moan, just as a part of the show.

Hirou had to use all his strength to stop him from just kissing her, he moved his head slightly and started to give her soft kisses in her neck. Pan let out another moan, only this one wasn't faked, unfortunately Hirou didn't know that. Hirou slowly moved up untill there faces were only inches apart. Suddenly it didn't feel like playing anymore, flames of passion surrounded them and there was lust in their eyes. They closed their eyes and their faces moved closer to eachother.

They were interrupted by a load bang, followed by serie of curses, followed by someone hitting someone else and footsteps running out of room. Pan and Hirou both came back to their senses, Pan quickly got off Hirou's lap and was now thanking God that there was hardly any light, so none could see her burning cheeks. "We're getting pretty good, at this playing." Pan whispered, suddenly the power went on again and you could hear Pan cursing softly.

"What's wrong Panny?" Hirou asked curiously because she cursed.

"Nothing!" Pan said quickly as she looked away, she stared at the tv again where the movie she was watching continued. Automatically she leaned against Hirou again and he put an arm around her. It wasn't long untill they both fell asleep in each others arms. (A/N: Cute!)

Outside the house two girls were argueing. "Why did you slap me?" Leila yelled almost freaking out. She was glaring at Jamie while softly caressing her red cheek. (A/N: I hope you understand that this time it isn't blushing.)

"Because, you baka, you ruined the whole scene! If you didn't drop that stupid camera they would've kissed!" Jamie said angry as the two started to walk back to the house.

"I know, but still we have some great pictures! How much will they pay to see the pictures we took?" Leila said with an evil smirk, in her head she was already counting the money she would get and the amount of clothes she could buy for it.

"I'd say a lot, but you're forgetting one thing. How dead will we be when Pan finds out?" Jamie said, while looking back, scared that they would be attacked by a furious Pan, though she knew that Pan was asleep.

After about five minutes of argueing they arrived at their house. "So did she kill you?" Gohan asked without looking up from the television, he was laying on the sofa, watching a movie and eating chips.

"Of course she didn't, but she soon will since someone ruined everything!" Jamie said as she glared at Leila.

"Would you shut up about it! We got what we came for!" Leila said annoyed.

"But we would have gotten more if you didn't drop the freaking camera!" Jamie said, also annoyed.

"Guys, could we please hear the entire story?" Geta asked as he was watching the two girls argueing.

Jamie and Leila glanced at each other for a second. "Well, we have pictures but you can't have them for free." Leila said with an evil smirk as she held up the filmroll.

"How much?" Gohan asked as he rose his eyebrow.

"Let's start the bidding with 1 million dollar." Jamie smirked as you could almost see the dollars in front of her eyes.

"That's a high price, seeing the fact that we don't know what kind of pictures they are." Geta said suspiciously.

Leila and Jamie both narrowed their eyes, their shoppingdream just burned to ashes. "Fine then! Have it your way, then we'll be the only ones who can tease Pan when she gets home. Which will be tomorrow because she's staying over at Hirou's" Leila snapped as both her and Jamie walked out of the room.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. 'Hirou and Pan? Together?! So soon!' He thought shocked, he had seen it coming though. Yet somehow he had the urge to be protective about Pan, he had no idea why. Pan was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

That night, someone tip-toed through the long, dark corridor. The person stopped in front of a door and silently opened it, she peeked into the room to check if the person in the room was asleep.

She stepped into the room and walked over to the closet, making no sound at all. She opened the closet and grabbed every piece of clothing in it. With a sly smirk she walked out of the room again and towards the laundry room. She put the clothes in the washing machine and grabbed a small bottle, on the etiquette it said: _pink dye_. With an evil smirk she threw the contents of the bottle in with the clothes and started the washing machine.

She sat down on a chair and started to read a book, after about a half hour the clothes were done and she could take them back to the closet. She grabbed all of the now pink clothes and walked back to the room where she took them from. Silently she put them back in the closet and sneaked out of the room. 'Revenge is sweet!' She thought as she walked back to her room with a satisfied smirk on her face.

It was such a peaceful morning, birds were greeting the sun with their songs, the wind was playing a game with the trees. Such a lovely, quiet little sight, nothing could disturb this peace you might think. Well think again!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Leila screamed as her high pitched voice broke the morning peace. She had just opened her closet and everything, including her underwear and socks, was pink. The color she hated the most, pink, she can't stand it. She knew immediatly who did this and stormed into the hallway and towards Jamie's room, wearing just her pyjamas. "Jamie! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as she stormed into Jamie's room and stopped besides her bed, fuming of anger she glared down at Jamie who was smiling innocently. (A/N: I believe her, don't you? ;) )

"What? What did I do?" Jamie asked innocently.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked half asleep as he entered the room, wondering why they're freaking out this early.

He was soon followed by Geta who was also half asleep. "Do you have to kill each other this early in the morning?" He grumbled.

"Hey guys!" They could hear Pan yell as a door was slammed open. A minute later Pan and Hirou joined the group in Jamie's bedroom. "Aww, you were having a glaring contest without me?" Pan pouted. "That's so mean!"

"Pan, shut up!" Both Jamie and Leila yelled as their glaring contest continues.

"There's only one solution for this..." Leila said with a dark voice.

"We've passed the point of no return, we shall have to face it now..." Jamie continued as she got out of bed and stopped in front of Leila.

"We shall have to go..." They continued in unison. "SHOPPING!!!" They yelled exited.

"Oh ow..." Both Geta and Gohan whispered as Leila and Jamie walked towards them, with a quick move the two girls stole the wallet of the two boys and ran away, towards the mall, first stopping of course to change into normal clothes, Leila borrowed/stole some clothes from Jamie.

Hirou almost rolled over with laughter but he soon stopped when Pan turned around with devilish smile on her face. "I wouldn't laugh so soon if I were you." Pan smirked as she stole his wallet and ran off to the wall. "Hey!" Hirou yelled surprised as he ran after her, trying to get his wallet back.

Gohan and Geta looked at each other and laughed. "The young fool!" Gohan laughed.

"He doesn't stand a change against those girls, he should've just faced it like we did." Geta continued laughing.

Thirty minutes later, Jamie and Leila were walking towards their favorite shoe store when they were suddenly interrupted by the most hidious song.

_I'm a barbie girl  
In a preppy world_

A girl in a hidious pink dress was walking towards them, singing loudly. "Hi!" The girl squaeled as she stopped in front of Jamie and Leila. "I'm the barbie princess Britt and I'm collecting money for brains for Malibu barbie. " She said in a cheery voice though suddenly her voice became lower. "You know, that evil bitch who is queen of all the barbies, she refuses to make me queen! I deserve to be queen! I'm already queen of the preps and I'm supposed to be queen of the barbies as well, I'm a much better barbie then that bitch in her grass skirt!" She growled angry.

"O-kay... Shall we run for it?" Jamie asked Leila.

"Hell yeah! Let's run for it, she's wearing pink! That's just scary!" Leila said as she backed away slowly before she ran for it, dragging Jamie with her.

* * *

Dodo thought for a moment before shrugging and running up to Leila. "Hey Lei-Chan! Guess what! Nalurah made me the new sub authoress isn't that great? You're not mad at me are you? You're not mad right? Right? little bit scared at the silence Well everyone, we'll see you next chapter and don't forget to R&R or i'll send my army of Dodo's after ya!" 


	7. Dressingroom Passion

**Hey guys,  
You're about to read a passionate chapter, hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**_Dressingroom Passion_**

Pan was searching for that perfect thing, but since the shop is pretty big, she had been busy searching for almost half an hour. Suddenly she heard a young girl yelling her name and a mere second later that same young girl glomped her and almost killed her with a sufficating hug. "Hi Amy." Pan said while she tried to catch her breath and free herself from the five year old.

The ebony black haired girl looked up with her big puppy dog eyes. "I missed you, will you come and play with me?" She asked with an innocent voice.

Pan laughed. "You already look way too much like me, Amy. Puppy dog eyes are my weapon, but I guess since you are my little sister, you're allowed to use them. But I can't play with you now, however if you want to go shopping with me, I don't see the problem. We'll even get some ice-cream."

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Amy squealed as she started looking for the ice-cream parlour.

"Not yet you little addict, I first want to try this on." Pan smiled as she held up a piece of lingerie, since they were obviously in a lingerie store.

"Ok, but don't take too long, I want my ice-cream." Amy said as she sat down on a chair in front of the dressingrooms, waiting for her older sister.

Suddenly Amy saw a boy running into the lingerie store, he had a shocked expression on his face and he seemed to be looking for someone. "Pan I know you're here, show yourself!" (A/N: yeah he wished!)

"Hey you! She's over here, she's in the dressingroom!" Amy yelled at the boy, who was obviously Hirou since he was the only one foolish enough to chase the girls. Amy wondered how this would end and she leaned back to enjoy the show.

"Who are you?" Hirou asked a bit surprised as he stared at the little girl sitting in the chair.

"I'm Amy, Pan's younger sister, oh and she's in that dressingroom if you want to speak with her." Amy said as she pointed at Pan's dressingroom.

"Pan! I know you're here, now give me back my wallet!" Hirou yelled as he stormed towards the dressingroom, he threw open the curtains without thinking and saw something that definently surprised him. He saw Pan only dressed in black lingerie decorated with white roses, she looked surprised when the curtains were pulled open. However Hirou's only reaction were a few words stammered out, it sounded like a apology however it was very difficult to understand.

After about a minute of staring Hirou got a hold of himself, his angry look returned and he remembered why he was here in the first place. "Pan, give me back my wallet!" He said angrily as he closed the curtains behind him so they were together in the small dressingroom.

Pan smiled at him. "I would, but as you can see I don't have it on me right now." She said in a challenging voice as she turned around showing him that she was right but in the meantime giving him a beautiful view.

"Then you better start looking for that wallet, or else..." He threatened as he pushed Pan against the wall, capturing her with his own body.

Pan couldn't help herself, she couldn't hold back her laughter. "Oh my dear neighbour, you act like a fool. You must have seen by now that I don't have it anymore for honestly where would I hide it?"

"Well then tell me who has it now." Hirou said in a low voice as he made the space between him and Pan smaller, giving her hardly any room to breathe.

"Let me go!" Pan became a bit uncomfertable with Hirou standing so close so she tried to break free, she twisted and turned but the only effect that had was their bodies rubbing against each other.

Hirou groaned, he would love her to continue but he knew that was wrong. "Pan stop that!"

"Let me go then!" Pan said as she kept twisting and turning.

The realisation of the amount of clothes Pan was wearing and how she was moving in his arms wasn't really helping. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and suddenly he lost all control, he didn't care what happened, he wanted her now. "Oh screw this!" He said as he captured her lips with his.

Pan's eyes shot open as she felt Hirou's lips on hers, this was definently not what she expected. However she didn't care, she loved it this way, her hands tangled in Hirou's hair and she slowly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Now it was Hirou's turn to be surprised, he didn't expect her wanting to go further. However he gladly deepened the kiss as his hand travelled over her naked back as their tongues started a fierce battle. Pan let out a loud moan as Hirou pulled her closer, however they were interrupted by someone coughing.

Reluctantly they ended their kiss and looked at the person coughing, it was Amy. "You guys, the whole store can hear you, you might want to take this somewhere else." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world as she entered the dressingroom.

"She's right you know, besides I promised her an ice-cream, but first let me get changed and no you may not watch!" Pan laughed as she pushed out Hirou and Amy. Amy squealed because she would get ice-cream and Hirou growled because he wasn't allowed to watch. "Don't worry Hirou, I'll buy the set so maybe you'll see it another time." Pan said as she heard his growling.

"I'll hold you to that!" Hirou laughed as he sat down in the chair next to Amy's chair. A feeling of happiness overpowered him, oh yeah he was most definently in love. He was so caught up in his dreams that he didn't notice Amy taking pictures of him drooling and he also didn't notice that Pan came out of the dressingroom and laughed at him, she slowly walked towards him and stopped right in front of him, she lowered her face towards him, they were only a few inches apart. "Boo!" She suddenly said, making Hirou yell and snap out of his dream. "Pan! Why you evil little... You'll pay for that!" He yelled as he pulled her on his lap and started tickling her. Pan yelled at him that he should stop between her laughter, unfortunately it wasn't really working, he wanted his revenge.

Though again they were stopped by Amy's coughs. "Just so you two know, I'm going to get that ice-cream now and yes Hirou I still have your wallet!" The five year old as she ran away towards the ice-cream shop.

Pan got off Hirou's lap and snapped her fingers, immediatly she had Hirou's wallet in her hand. Hirou smiled, thinking she got it back for him. "I still need this."

"Hey, that's my wallet!" Hirou said shocked as he stood up, wondering why she still doesn't want to give it back.

"Oh, so you don't want me to buy this?" Pan asked innocently as she showed him the lingerie she was wearing only a few minutes ago. "Because I'll give it back right away." She smiled sweetly, knowing that he couldn't resist it.

"Fine then, go buy it." Hirou grumbled, though suddenly started smirking. "On one condition." He said as he stood behind her and put his arms around her waist, he started kissing her in her neck, making Pan moan slightly. "I get to see it tonight." He whispered between two kisses. Pan started to moan louder, urging him to continue, however Hirou suddenly stopped and Pan turned around confused. "Sorry sweety, that's the deal, tonight however we can do whatever we want." Hirou smirked as he dragged Pan along to go pay for the lingerie. Pan started to pout a bit, hoping that he would change his mind, she didn't care that it was wrong, she wanted him to continue. "Oh you might want to cover up your neck, it's red." Pan started cursing, she didn't think of him kissing her again, she wanted to kill him now.

When they stepped out of the shop, Pan was still glaring at him. "You know, you look cute when you're mad." Pan's normal glare turned into a death glare. "Now now, calm down, or else Amy might get upset." Hirou lowered his head and kissed her gently on her mouth, though immediatly the kiss was deepened. Though they were stopped by Amy yelling Pan's name. "Pan, why did you steal that wallet! I had it first! I want my ice-cream!" The little girl yelled, as she ran towards them.

"Calm down Amy, we'll go get ice cream now, don't worry." Pan said in a sweet, motherly voice as she offered her younger sister her hand and they walked towards the ice-parlour. Hirou laughed a bit, Amy could always calm Pan down, no matter what.

A couple of minutes later they each had ordered their ice cream in the ice-cream parlour and Pan and Trunks were calmly talking while sitting on the round bench while Amy was anxiously awaiting her ice-cream. "Hey guys, having a break?" They looked up to see Leila and Jamie sitting next to them.

"Yeah we decided to get some ice-cream." Pan said like nothing had happened.

"Right, well I had a question." Leila said as she lay down the picture of Pan and Hirou made last night on the table. "I was wondering how many you were planning to pay for these for else I might accidently put them in the copy machine and decorate the entire house with it."

"Pan are you planning to pay for those." Hirou asked as he put an arm around her to pull her closer.

Pan looked up at him a bit confused, but Hirou winked at her, mentioning her to play along. "I'm not going to pay a penny for those pictures for they aren't of any good quality." Pan smirked as she sat down on Hirou's lap. "Next time you take blackmailing pictures, make sure they're of better quality." She sat as she leaned back against Hirou chest while his arms were around her waist.

"Stop joking, we already know that you aren't a couple, we can see through the act!" Jamie said annoyed that their plan failed.

"Do you hear that Pan, they say we're not a couple, they can see through our act." Hirou laughed.

"Hmm, you're right, maybe we should change the act a bit, what do you sugest?" Pan asked in a professionel voice, though Leila and Jamie slowly realised that they were mocking them.

In the meantime Amy rolled her eyes. "Fools!" She whispered.

"Maybe we need a bit more passion in our act, how about this?" Hirou said before he kissed her.

Jamie and Leila mouths dropped to the floor, they didn't really expect this, realising that they couldn't win, they left the parlour and went home. Both girls went to their room and Leila walked towards her table, a white sheet covered what was on the table, she quickly removed the sheet, showing several cans of paint. She let out an evil, devillish laugh, it was time for her revenge on Jamie for dying all of her clothes pink!

* * *

**How will Leila have her revenge? Yes that's for me to know and for you to find out next chapter, except for Moony who already knows how. Ah well, life goes on!**

**See you all next chapter!**


End file.
